Amor Platônico
by DJR
Summary: Ele, um estudante de jornalismo promissor, acaba se apaixonado por uma mulher famosa que vive do outro lado do mundo. E agora? O que fazer?


9 de Setembro de 2009

Tokyo, Japão

_Estou atrasado, super atrasado... Os rapazes devem estar irados! Meus pais devem estar preocupados. Mas tenho de cumprir aquilo que prometi ao Professor Tachibana, de ajudar o Mikayama a fazer o programa, que ele diminuiria algumas horas complementares que tenho a cumprir. O problema é que é meu aniversário. Sim! Meu aniversário, hoje completo 19 anos... E aqui, dentro do pequeno e improvisado estúdio de áudio da Universidade Sophia. Devem estar pensando: "Esse cara detesta comemorar o aniversário...". Pelo contrário, gosto e muito, pois são momentos importantes para estarmos ao lado de quem mais estimamos em nossas vidas. Mas acabei me colocando nessa cilada._

- Amamiya, o que os meteorologistas dizem sobre o dia de amanhã em Tokyo?

- Amanhã, teremos um dia quente por volta dos 25 graus Celsius. A mínima é de 18 e a máxima de 27.

- E mudando de assunto, o que você pensa da nossa Miss Japão deste ano?

- É bonita. - _Meu colega acaba de me colocar em uma cilada. Obrigado, Mikayama..._ - Mas como a cada ano será difícil a escolha dos juízes se tratando das mais belas ao redor do mundo.

- Se bem que o Japão tem tido êxito em ter pelo menos ter suas misses entre as cinco mais belas nos últimos anos.

- O que resta para nós e pegar o concurso pela metade já que estamos há cinco minutos para as 22 horas. E lembrando que o concurso será disputado na Austrália. Então você que tem como assistir, torça pela nossa Miss Japão! Amamiya, suas considerações finais do nosso programa de hoje?

- Vamos torcer pela Miss Japão vencer e é claro aproveitar o dia de amanhã que estará completamente bom. Lembrando que semana que vem teremos aqui na Faculdade de Sophia a feira de exposição tecnológica que mostrará o trabalho dos futuros gênios da tecnologia do nosso país.

- E eu quero agradecer a sua presença, meu caro Amamiya. A de todos os ouvintes do pátio, da estação de rádio ou da internet pela audiência. Muito obrigado, boa noite e até amanhã com a volta do meu colega Sho Tatsumaki. - Após a fala, Mikayama faz um sinal para o operador de mesa para encerrar a transmissão.

- Valeu mesmo Amamiya! Obrigado por quebrar esse galho! - _Me agradeceu de forma mais informal._

- De nada. - _Disse já tratando de sair do estúdio e correr para a casa._

_O problema é que correr não era a solução, e sim esperar o metrô que faz a viagem até o meu bairro em 15 minutos._

- Céus! Devem estar bravos comigo.

_Enquanto o metro não vem. Desculpem por não ter me apresentado. Sou Shun Amamiya, estudante de jornalismo da Universidade Sophia. Moro com meus pais, Hiroshi e Shizuka Amamiya, e com o meu irmão mais velho, Ikki, que é um grande pareciro meu. Moro num dos bairros humildes da cidade, desde que nasci. Meu pai é chefe de obras, minha mãe trabalha fazendo serviços domésticos como costuras, comidas, limpezas. Meu irmão seguiu os passos de nosso pai, mas de um modo mais sofisticado. Ikki está no último semestre da faculdade de engenharia e acabou saindo do estágio em que estava para concluir a faculdade e se formar o mais breve possivel. De mim posso dizer que estou no sexto semestre, sou um cara reservado, mas gosto de estar com os amigos e com a família. Gosto de esportes, turismo e música. Pretendo me tornar um jornalista de renome das colunas do Asahi Shinbun, que é o jornal mais famoso do país. Me desejem sorte! E tenho agora... 19 anos..._

* * *

_Ao chegar na vizinhança, vejo os rapazes de braços cruzados em frente ao carro de Seiya. Seiya é um amigo de infância. Na maior parte do tempo é brincalhão, de bom humor, mas um pouco convencido e atrapalhado. Tem a mesma idade que eu só que Seiya é de dezembro._

- Nossa Shun, já era tempo! - _Disse Seiya. Sem perder o humor._

- Que demora! Parece que esqueceu o seu próprio aniversário. - _Agora era Hyoga, meu melhor amigo, que falava. Hyoga é nipo-russo. É um pouco seco em suas palavras, quando não está agradado. Eu como já estou por demais acostumado com seus resmungos já levo na esportiva. Já meu irmão..._

- Se ele demorou teve algum motivo. - Retrucou Ikki.

- Ikki tem razão. - _Disse Shiryu. Shiryu é o mais sensato da turma. Sempre que vê confusão é ele quem aparta os lados. Dá-se melhor com Ikki e ajuda frequentemente o Seiya, quando este solta suas pérolas._

- Tudo bem, mas poderia dizer qual o motivo? Poxa, minha barriga está roncando... - Resmungou Seiya, abatido pela fome.

- Desculpe pessoal, tive que ajudar um colega na última hora e estou cansado. Vamos deixar para outro dia.

- Só você mesmo hein, Shun? - Retrucou Hyoga.

- Não tive como recusar a oferta do meu professor. Sinto muito se os fiz esperar.

- Tudo bem. A gente vê isso outra hora, vamos comer nem que seja um cachorro quente. - Disse Seiya desencanado à Shiryu e Hyoga, que decidiram acompanhá-lo.

_Admito que fiquei um pouco chateado ao vê-los ir assim. Mas em nenhum momento fui mentiroso, estava muito cansado. Após um longo suspiro meu, Ikki colocou sua mão sobre o meu ombro esquerdo, afim de me deixar mais tranquilo._

- Shun, vamos pra casa. A mãe e o pai devem estar preocupados. - Recebendo a confirmação do caçula com a cabeça.

* * *

_Aonde vivemos é muito simples. Mas conseguimos viver bem. Nunca nos faltou nada e se falta, corremos atrás. Não somos afortunados de dinheiro, mas temos uns aos outros. O pai nunca foi severo conosco e a mãe sempre doce e gentil. Ikki e eu nos damos bem, parece as vezes que nem somos irmãos devido ao fato de nunca brigarmos. Ikki sempre fora um irmão coruja._

- Shun, meu filho! Ainda bem que você chegou! Como está? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Dizia uma senhora baixinha, magra e de cabelos verdes.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Tive de ajudar um colega com o programa de rádio. Só estou um pouco cansado e com fome.

- E os rapazes? - Perguntou um senhor de cabelos azuis escuros e bigode.

- Foram comer um lanche. - Respondeu Ikki.

- Shun, querido, sente-se com seu pai enquanto faço a comida.

- Vou tomar um banho, pra relaxar um pouco.

- Ikki, Shun... começou o Miss Universo. - Avisou Hiroshi, sentado em frente à televisão.

- Shun, deixa o banho pra depois! Vem ver com a gente. - Convidou o irmão.

- Tudo bem. Ouvi muita gente falar do concurso hoje.

- Hiroshi, comporte-se. - Alertou a esposa enquanto cortava os legumes.

- Está bem querida. - E piscou para os filhos, fazendo-os rir.

- Voltamos com o concurso em que será eleita a Miss Universo deste ano. Estamos na etapa em que 10 candidatas disputam 5 vagas para a fase final desta noite... – Disse o apresentador.

- Droga, perdemos o inicio. - Resmungou Ikki.

- Filho, pelo menos as 10 melhores estão aí.

- Diga pelo júri. Porque tem muita gata que é eliminada na primeira parte do concurso. - Rebateu Ikki.

- Deve ser uma tarefa difícil... - Shun refletiu.

- ... Aí vem a Miss Brasil, Carolina de Sousa, 21 anos, estudante de odontologia, manequim 36, um metro e setenta e nove de altura. Lembrando que o Brasil tem sempre candidatas muito belas, devido a sua miscigenação que faz com que a mulher brasileira seja sempre uma das favoritas ao concurso. – Falou a co-apresentadora.

- Bonita a moça. - Disse Hiroshi.

- Dá pra ver porque o Brasil é sempre finalista... - Agora é Ikki quem comenta.

- Agora é a vez da Miss China! Mei Lien, 19 anos... – Voltou o apresentador.

- Chinesa nem pensar! - Resmungou Hiroshi.

- ... Miss Estados Unidos... Michelle Stevens, 24 anos, modelo...

- Sempre os Estados Unidos... - Ikki resmungara. - E sempre o mesmo estilo: loira, seios grandes, fina da cintura pra baixo...

- ... Miss Etiópia, June Klinger, 20 anos, estudante de ciencias sociais, manequim 36, um metro e setenta e sete de altura. É a primeira vez que uma candidata da Etiópia chega tão longe...

_Quando ela apareceu na TV, algo estranho estava acontecendo dentro de mim. Olhei aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos cheios de ternura... Senti como se estivesse a receber uma luz calorosa e boa como a de um dia de sol de primavera. Fiquei admirado com aquela beleza. Jamais me sentira assim em toda a minha vida. Não saberia dizer o que era, só que era algo que me deixava alegre, comovido. Esbocei um tímido sorriso. Meus olhos brilhavam..._

- Nossa! E acho que vai mais longe... - Comentou Ikki

- Que bom... Pelo menos uma que corre por fora. - Hiroshi se solidarizou.

- É... - Shun disse estático.

- ... Miss Itália! Mamma mia! Laura Stefaninni, 23 anos, estudante de música, manequim 38, altura: um metro e oitenta. Esta é a prova de que a Itália, ainda possui uma das mulheres mais belas do mundo...

- Tem olhos muito bonitos... - Disse Hiroshi.

- Sardentinha, cabelos castanhos e um corpo de deixar qualquer homem maluco. - Disse Ikki. - Assim você mata o papai!

- Como é que é!? - Gritou Shizuka, da cozinha.

- Ah, mãe! É modo de falar... O papai só elogiou os olhos verdes da moça... - Respondeu Ikki.

- ... Miss Japão! Keiko Honda, 19 anos, estudante de cinema, um metro e setenta e quatro, manequim 34. E mais uma vez Japão se consagrando no Miss Universo!

- AEEEEEEE! - Gritaram Hiroshi e Ikki em uníssono.

- Shun? Tudo bem? - Perguntou Ikki ao ver que o irmão nem se mobilizou a torcer por sua compatriota.

- Está... - Limitou-se Shun.

- ... Arriba! Miss Mexico! Manuela Espinoza, 21 anos, estudante de artes cênicas, manequim 36, um metro e setenta e dois. O México trazendo a beleza hispânica para as finais do concurso.

- Sempre tem uma latina... sempre... - Comentou Ikki.

- ... seguindo a tradição latina, aí vem Miss Porto Rico! Carmella Navarro, 18 anos, estudante de design...

- Corrigindo, Ikki... duas - Shun dessa vez comentou.

- Porto Rico sempre fica entre as finalistas. Não é nenhuma novidade... - Hiroshi analisou.

- Essa porto-riquenha é a nora dos sonhos, não é mãe? - Perguntou Ikki, que babava pelas curvas da porto-riquenha.

- Tem muita plástica aí, meu filho. Quero uma nora que te ame e não um troféu corpulento. - Falou Shizuka, se aproximando dos homens.

- ... Outra beleza européia... Suécia! Ingrid Halfsson, 24 anos, modelo...

- Essa parece uma daquelas... - Hiroshi ousou a falar rindo, mas ao ver Shizuka perto dele... - É, deixa pra lá...

- ... E finalizando essa etapa: Miss Venezuela! Martina Vega, 22 anos, estudante de medicina, manequim 38, um metro e setenta e sete. É a Venezuela, chegando mais uma vez no seu patamar.

- JAPÃO! JAPÃO! JAPÃO! - Gritavam Ikki e Hiroshi.

- Acho que vai dar Brasil, Japão, Estados Unidos, Porto Rico e Etiópia. - Palpitou Shun.

- Não dando China e Estados Unidos. E Japão pelo menos entre as 3, tá ótimo. - Disse Hiroshi.

- China não pode ganhar. - Disse Ikki.

- Chegou a hora de saber quem são as cinco finalistas! Depois disso é a penúltima eliminatória na qual ficarão apenas 3 concorrentes. Boa sorte a todas...

- Lembrando que os países não são revelados em ordem de pontuação ou alfabética. Portanto não se preocupem!

- E a primeira semi-finalista é: Miss Itália!

- Essa eu já sabia! - Falou Ikki.

- Segunda semi-finalista é: Venezuela!

- Não estou surpreso... - Resmungou Hiroshi... - Só falta agora Porto Rico ou Estados Unidos pra marmelada estar feita.

- A terceira finalista é: Miss Japão!

- Isso! - Comemorou Hiroshi.

- Lembramos as sete candidatas que faltam duas vagas. Boa sorte! Penúltima semi-finalista: Miss Brasil!

- Mereceu. - Comentou Shizuka. - As brasileiras são muito belas.

- E a última... é da Miss... E-TI-Ó-PIA! - Ao ver a Miss Etiópia comemorando, Shun solta um riso de satisfação.

- Beleza rara... - comentou Shizuka. - Etiópia... faz tanto tempo que não estudo que nem sei direito aonde fica...

- Então as misses Itália, Venezuela, Japão, Brasil e Etiópia, vão desfilar com seus trajes de gala e responderão as perguntas feitas pelos jurados, no próximo bloco! Já, já nós voltamos!

- A briga vai ser bonita! - Disse Ikki.

- Todas são belas. - Falou Shizuka.

- Só espero que não dê Venezuela, que tem vários títulos. - Comentou Hiroshi.

Shun estava quieto como de costume, mas parecia um pouco ansioso. Já não torcia por sua compatriota, como os familiares. Mas sim, pelos encantos da etíope. Ikki reparara, mas sorriu e para não dar na telha voltava-se a televisão cada vez que notava a ansiedade de Shun, até que o anúncio da volta da transmissão os avisara.

- Voltamos com o Miss Universo, diretamente de Sydney, Austrália, para todo o mundo.

- Agora as cinco concorrentes finalistas irão desfilar em seus trajes de gala e responderão a uma das cinco perguntas feitas por cinco jurados do concurso.

- Não vamos mais perder tempo, sendo que as Misses virão por ordem alfabética de nação. Pode entrar a Miss Brasil. - A Miss Brasil vinha com um vestido amarelo vivo com alguns borrões azuis e verdes nas franjas da saia. Morena de cabelo castanho escuro, olhos negros, boca carnuda e olhos ovalados e grandes, com a pele pouco bronzeada. Desfilava sorrindo e com carisma.

- Miss Etiópia. - Shun admirara tudo em June. A elegância do vestido tomara que caia reluzente e seu penteado de cabelo preso e com a franja separada para os lados. Ikki sorrira contente de saber que poderia se livrar das piadinhas de muitos conhecidos.

- Miss Itália. - A Miss Itália usara um vestido de seda na cor marfim, no qual possuía uma sensual fenda, deixando à mostra as coxas torneadas. Usava o cabelo preso num coque. Desfilava com charme.

- Miss Japão. - A torcida dos Amamiya comemorava. A compatriota dos mesmos usava o cabelo preso, deixando em vigor o belo rosto de olhos puxados. Usava um vestido vermelho com detalhes pretos. Com um decote generoso, a japonesa desfilava com entusiasmo e alegria.

- E Miss Venezuela. - A Miss Venezuela vinha com seu cabelo castanho claro de maneira solta. Olhos da cor cinza e bem arredondados. Bronzeada e magrinha, vestia um vestido preto de seda brilhoso com alças nos ombros muito finas e delicadas, digno de ser usado por uma estrela de Hollywood. Desfilava com classe e séria.

- Vamos as perguntas. Miss Brasil, por favor. - Pediu para aproximar-se. - A pergunta é do senhor Robert Callaghan, presidente da Kanga Beer: No caso de se tornar Miss Universo, quais serão suas prioridades em questão de campanha?

- Em primeiro lugar: boa noite a todos. - Disse sorrindo. - Como prioridade, no caso de ser eleita, quero ajudar a combater a fome. No mundo inteiro e também em meu país, há muita gente que passa por este problema. No Brasil, muitos com a esperança de comer algo aguentam até as últimas consequências, outros se entregam as drogas por não terem opção. No mundo há casos piores como na África e no sul da Ásia em que a desnutrição é nítida, pela falta de condição e de bondade para com estes. Espero pelo menos por onde passar deixar a marca de que pelo menos essas pessoas possam ter um prato de comida para aguentar as dificuldades e terem melhor esperança de vida. Obrigado. - A plateia aplaude a Miss Brasil.

- Miss Etiópia, sua vez. - June se aproximara. - A pergunta vem da tenista Anne Thurston: Você mudaria suas crenças religiosas para se casar com a pessoa que você ama?

- Boa noite. - Disse sorrindo de um jeito meigo. - Acho que no amor deve haver em primeiro lugar: o respeito por aquilo que gostamos seja a religião, gostos e opiniões sobre qualquer assunto. Não somos todos iguais e temos de respeitar isso. Se isso acontecer, o caminho para a paz será mais fácil. - A multidão aplaude e June continua com sua ternura, sem se exaltar. - O amor é um bem necessário, mas deve haver sempre o respeito pelo próximo. Muito obrigado. - June sai aplaudidíssima.

- Agora, Miss Itália. O ator Johnny Stevens... - o ator é aplaudido e ovacionado, já que se trata de um galã de Hollywood. - pergunta: Diga nos uma qualidade do seu país da qual você se identifica com esta e por quê?

- Boa noite! - Diz a italiana alegre. - Me identifico com a beleza natural do meu país e com a simpatia das pessoas. Todo o italiano é bem receptivo, em qualquer região do país. Fico muito honrada de carregar o sorriso e a alegria de meu país neste concurso. Me comparo com o romantismo de Veneza e sua linda imensidão de águas aonde muitas pessoas se encantam, além dos lindos campos da Toscana ou a exuberância de Roma e Milão. E aproveito para convidar à todos que nos acompanham, para visitar à Itália. Obrigada. - A italiana sai de cena sorridente.

- Miss Japão responderá a pergunta do estlista Lenny B: Se você pudesse mudar uma de suas características físicas, qual seria e por quê?

- Boa noite. - Cumprimentou a japonesa em seu modo tradicional. - Não mudaria nenhuma característica no meu físico, mas não tenho nada contra nas mulheres que modificam seus corpos, independente de métodos. Sou feliz com o corpo que tenho, mas se as mulheres fazem cirurgias ou tratamentos para ficarem mais belas, as incentivo, pois temos o direito de nos sentirmos bem com nossos corpos e mentes. Mas me sinto bem comigo mesma. Muito obrigada. - Cumprimentou novamente e fora aplaudida.

- E por fim a Miss Venezuela responde a pergunta da top model Victoria Milanovic: Se a Miss Universo fosse considerada um personagem de um filme, quais aspectos dessa personagem estariam mais próximos de você e quais seriam os pontos nos quais você precisaria interpretar a Miss Universo?

- Boa noite. - Respondeu a venezuelana com um sorriso vencedor no rosto. - Acredito que para ser a Miss Universo é não ser um personagem ou ficar atrás de um papel. Mas sim ser natural, carismática, espontânea e ter humildade. Isso é essencial e será definitivo para ser recordada pelas futuras gerações, não apenas por ser um rosto bonito e ter charme, mas por ser alguém que quis mudar o mundo, ajudar os que necessitam, tanto no reinado, quanto no pós-reinado. Obrigado. - A venezuelana sai tão aplaudida quanto June.

- Obrigado a todas as concorrentes. Vamos agora ouvir a popstar australiana do momento: Alice Williams.

- Pai, baixa o volume! Essa cantora é horrível, já basta ouvi-la todo o dia no rádio! - Pediu Ikki.

- Não quero ser estraga prazeres, mas acho que a Venezuela leva de novo. - Falou Hiroshi, com o controle remoto na mão.

- A nossa Miss foi boa também, mas acho que a moça da Etiópia é uma das três. - Disse Shizuka.

- Eu ainda vou manter o otimismo com a Honda. - Falou Ikki.

- Eu acho que a disputa vai estar entre Etiópia e Venezuela. As duas responderam muito bem. - Disse Shun.

- Se não der Japão, torço pra a Miss Etiópia. - O pai tomou a palavra. - Gostei do modo que ela falou, além de ser a primeira do país dela a chegar longe.

- Muito carismática. - Falou Shizuka.

- Eu também acho. E você Shun? - Perguntou Ikki com uma cara de que percebera a admiração do irmão por June.

- Estamos no mesmo barco. - Limitou-se a responder.

- E essa foi Alice Williams. Mas agora, temos de ir para a última fase do concurso.

- Agora ficarão apenas 3 finalistas. Vamos começar então com: Miss Etiópia! - Ao ser noticiado, June fica surpresa.

- Miss Venezuela! - A Miss Venezuela confirma apenas com a cabeça e um sorriso simples.

- E Miss...Brasil! - A brasileira se emociona.

- Vamos para o intervalo, e voltaremos para saber, quem será a nova Miss Universo!

- É filho... você acertou. - Falou Hiroshi a Shun, incrédulo com a eliminação da japonesa.

- Shun, diz aí quais são os números da loteria?

- Se eu tivesse esse dom eu te passaria com muita vontade, Ikki. - Disse Shun.

- Agora tem de dar Etiópia. - Torceu Shizuka, passando as tigelas com a janta para Hiroshi, Shun e Ikki. - Esse país precisa ser mais reconhecido.

- Vamos ver no que vai dar. - Disse Hiroshi, saboreando a comida da esposa.

- Voltamos com o Miss Universo!

- Dessas três finalistas, sairá a mais bela do mundo desse ano. E ela terá um quarto exclusivo em um dos hotéis mais luxuosos de Nova York, aonde viverá por um ano. Produtos de beleza para sempre mostrar o porquê de ser a mais bela. E viajará pelo mundo todo a fim de participar de projetos e eventos sociais.

- Mas antes de anunciarmos a vencedora, vamos chamar a Miss Universo 2008, Gabriella Muñoz, representante de Porto Rico. - Ao telão imagens da porto-riquenha e suas palavras.

- Muito obrigado Gabriella, seu reinado foi esplêndido. E vamos agora saber quem foi a terceira colocada desse ano.

- Boa sorte meninas, sintam-se vencedoras. - Disse a quase ex-Miss Universo. - Miss Brasil! - A brasileira emocionada, veste a faixa de terceira colocada e ganha um buquê de rosas.

- E agora é definitivo: Etiópia ou Venezuela? Venezuela ou Etiópia? Gabriella, por favor...

- A vencedora do Miss Universo 2009 é... a Miss... E-TI-Ó-PIA! - June incrédula, se emociona, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Parabéns June Klinger! Você é a nova Miss Universo. - Diz o apresentador, enquanto June ganha a faixa e a coroa da Miss Universo 2008. - Que seu reinado seja de muitas experiências positivas e que abram os caminhos para as futuras belezas etíopes. Parabéns!

Ao ver June ser coroada, os olhos de Shun brilham, prestes a lacrimejar. Sorrindo ele põe as mãos sobre a boca, já que ficara constrangido com Ikki e suas indiretas.

- É isso aí! - Comemorou Hiroshi. - Pelo menos não deu para essas latinas cheias de plásticas!

- Você viu a cara de sem graça da antiga Miss Universo? - Comentou Ikki.

- Sim, a porto-riquenha ficou entre as 10 e a venezuelana que era a única hispânica, caiu diante da etíope. - Rebateu o pai.

- Pelo menos essa vai dar uma alegria ao seu país. - Disse Shizuka. - Nunca ouvi falar em algum título para a Etiópia.

Shun decide comer. Mesmo com a comida fria ele não se incomoda e digere, olhando para a televisão.

- Bem rapazes, querida. Vou dormir, amanhã cedo tenho de estar na obra. Boa noite. - Disse Hiroshi indo para o quarto.

- Boa noite, pai. - Ikki e Shun responderam em uníssono.

- E vocês também. Terminem de comer e vão para a cama. Amanhã ambos tem aula e um dia duro pela frente.

- Shun, apresse-se que eu lavo a louça. Mãe, se você quiser descansar, pode ir. - Ikki tratou de deixar a mãe descansar. Sabia que Shizuka também teria um dia duro.

- Tudo bem... - falou mastigando. - Já estou terminando.

* * *

Sydney, Austrália

A nova Miss Universo estava totalmente perdida em meio a tantos cumprimentos de suas concorrentes. Sorria, agradecia, mas ainda sim estava a espera de alguém mais íntimo. Pessoas que nunca vira na vida também vinham cumprimentá-la, em dias normais ficaria tímida, mas sabia que agora carregaria uma grande responsabilidade e teria de derrubar sua timidez. Se bem que nem tinha como pensar ou estranhar, apenas agradecer e sorrir.

- June! - Uma moça de aparentes 30 anos, cabelos longos e negros surgira a sua frente.

- Jisty! - June reconhecera. Jisty era uma de suas melhores amigas, além de ser sua chaperone.

As duas se abraçam e pulam.

- Como você está se sentindo? - Perguntou a amiga.

- Ainda não caiu a ficha. Não consigo acreditar. Mesmo estando com a faixa e a coroa.

- Parabéns, amiga.

- Obrigada! - As duas se abraçam novamente.

- June! Minha Miss Universo! - Uma figura nova surge, abraçando-as. É Afrodite, que apesar de ter esse nome é um homem. Afrodite é missologo, e decidiu investir em June desde que esta ganhou o Miss Etiópia. - Estou orgulhoso.

- Obrigado, Afrodite. - June abraça-o.

- Ah, não consigo conter minha emoção... - disse o missólogo, secando as lágrimas. - Sabia que a minha jóia-rara chegaria longe.

- Nos preparamos bastante para isso não foi?

- Fico muito feliz. - Diz ele, mais calmo e olha para os lados. - Ah, quero lhe apresentar o senhor Sirius Kleinfeld, ele é dono das empresas de material esportivo Canis.

- Muito prazer senhorita. - Cumprimentou-a apertando a mão. - E parabéns pela vitória.

- Obrigada, senhor Kleinfeld.

De longe um rapaz a observava. Estava encostado a uma parede. Tinha longo cabelo azul escuro. Homem de presença e bem arrumado. Parecia com algum receio de chegar até a nova Miss Universo. Fitava-a, mas parecia não estar muito corajoso a chegar perto da mesma. Decidiu tomar mais um cálice de champanhe e foi até ela.

- Parabéns, June. - Disse ele meio sem jeito.

- Miro! - Ao vê-lo, largou tudo e o abraçou bem forte.

- Parabéns, meu amor. - Cochichou em seu ouvido. Miro sentira pelo abraço, que June queria pelo menos um beijo bem demorado. Conhecia-a bem, já que ele é o namorado de June, mas por recomendações de Afrodite, que estava diante deles, ele não poderia beijá-la em público.

- Miro... eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

- Caham. - Afrodite pigarreou de propósito. Já que é severo com as misses que prepara, para que elas sejam perfeitas damas.

- Olá Afrodite, parabéns. Fez um bom trabalho. - Falou em tom calmo.

- Obrigado, Miro.

- Jisty, não pense que esqueci de você. - Miro sorriu para a amiga de June. Esta apenas retriubuiu com um sorriso sincero.

- Como você se sente com sua namorada sendo a Miss Universo? - June cochicha novamente com ele.

- Me sinto como o cara mais sortudo da face da Terra, mesmo antes desse acontecimento. - Falou sorrindo, calmamente e ganhando o sorriso da amada.

- Por favor, Miss Universo. - Pediu um fotógrafo. - Poderia ir para o papel de parede ali?

- Claro. - Disse ela. - Eu volto logo. - Dessa vez falou sem cochichos.

- Está bem. - Miro sorriu e após ela sair, ficou novamente sem jeito. Perdido, ao ver empresários, homens que June nunca vira na vida posarem ao seu lado, abraçados à ela e ele ali, sem poder fazer nada. Às vezes sentia vontade de adverti-los pelas caras satisfeitas e algumas mãos bobas. Quando June concorria pelo Miss Etiópia, estava tranquilo, já que o concurso era nacional e o país não dava tamanha importância ao evento. Ele, sentia que ela era muito tímida para chegar tão longe, apesar da beleza. Suspirou conformado, com aquilo tudo que estava a sua volta. Cruzou os braços e ficaria esperando ali, por quase uma hora.

* * *

_Passou-se alguns dias depois do meu aniversário. Os rapazes já tinham se acalmado quanto à demora no dia do meu aniversário, depois de convencer o Mikayama a falar com eles, é claro. Mas viram que não estava de mentira para com eles. Até acredito que tenha sido melhor assim, passar o aniversário em casa, com a minha família... como qualquer data. Não que eu não goste de festas, é que não tenho o gosto de ser o centro das atenções, que por certas vezes eu acabo sendo de maneira mais dolorosa como de costume. Digo isso pelas gafes ou trapalhadas, acontecem com qualquer um... Estou na aula esperando o Professor Shimizu apresentar as notas da prova que ele aplicou na semana passada... Mas como ele tem o costume de se atrasar entre 5 e 10 minutos..._

- Okada, e aí assistiu ao Miss Universo?

- Claro Honma! Ganhou a Miss Etiópia. Bonita ela, não é?

- Pelo menos é o consolo após a Miss Japão ter perdido...

- Como assim, Sano?

- Bom, a nova Miss Universo simpatiza muito com o Japão. Veio no ano passado, para acompanhar as festividades de fevereiro.

- Ela gosta daqui!? Por essa eu não esperava... - pensei.

- Ah é? E como você sabe disso? - Perguntou Okada.

- Sei disso porque estive perto dela, já que meu tio é um dos...

- Editores chefes da JHK... - Retrucou Honma. - Ei, Amamiya! Que cara é essa? - Voltou-se para mim.

- Ô Amamiya, tá ouvindo o que a gente tá falando?

- Oi, desculpa gente.

- Cara, cê tá bem? Parece que está dormindo de olhos abertos...

- Pois é. Tá sempre ligado nos assuntos... - Sano mencionou.

- Devo estar um pouco cansado, pode ser isso...

- Quem te viu, quem te vê Amamiya... - Honma brincou.

- Bom dia, classe! - Era o Professor Shimizu.

_Para dizer a verdade nem prestei a atenção na aula do professor. Tanto que perguntei a minha nota ao Honma que logo acabou fazendo uma piadinha, às vezes ele parece o Seiya no modo de ser. O Sano já é mais altivo, gosta de dizer que seu tio trabalha numa emissora grande. O Okada é mais calado, mas sempre tem uma resposta na ponta da língua. Na aula trabalhamos juntos sempre. Mas hoje parece que a minha cabeça se foi para um outro lugar. Meus pensamentos estavam nela novamente. Lembrei-me dos olhos cheios de ternura e do sorriso cativante que ela tem... Vou ter de ir à sala de informática para saber mais dessa visita dela ao Japão. O bom é que a minha próxima aula é só a tarde, daqui a 1 hora e meia. Suficiente para saber mais dela... O mais engraçado é que ela concorreu pela Etiópia e seu sobrenome é incomum para ser de lá. Pesquisando cerca de meia-hora fiquei sabendo que June e sua família, são de origem judaica, já que seus pais se mudaram para a Etiópia com o intuito de ajudar a desenvolver as comunidades judaicas da região, além de estudar o amárico, idioma utilizado por seus antepassados, daí a aparência e sobrenome distintos dos demais etíopes. Lembrando-me do que meus colegas falaram em aula, achei um vídeo do programa Ohayo Japan, que é um programa de variedades que passa durante o período matutino, no qual ela participou._

- Enquanto o assado não fica pronto, vamos chamar uma convidada muito especial do estrangeiro. Ela gosta muito do Japão e veio nos fazer uma visita, pessoal de casa, deem bom dia à modelo da Etiópia, June Klinger. - Logo a câmera, virou-se para ela. June estava com um vestido branco de alças nos ombros de cor marfim.

- Linda como de costume. - Me prontifiquei a balbuciar.

- Bom dia, June. - Cumprimentou o apresentador.

- Bom dia, Hasegawa-san. Ops, Ohayo gozaimasu, Hasegawa-san. - Ela se arriscara a arranhar o japonês.

- Você vem de tão longe, o que a atrai no Japão?

- Gosto muito da cultura do Japão. Acho que meu interesse despertou quando fui a um restaurante temático na Grécia e vi aqueles kimonos, o jeito de preparar a comida, sabe? E comecei a descobrir um mundo novo e interessante, principalmente na cultura e isso me atraiu muito. O que mais me chamou a atneção foi as festividades, nos quais vocês usam aqueles kimonos, as mulheres com o cabelo preso nos grampos, o comportamento e a delicadeza... enfim, decidi vir vivenciar isto.

- Estou vendo que você é muito interessada, então é a primeira vez no Japão?

- Sim.

- Está gostando?

- Claro. Tokyo é uma cidade linda, os contrastes da tecnologia e da tradição me deixaram encantada. Só o engarrafamento no trânsito que não ajudou muito nos dias em que estou por aqui. - Disse rindo.

- Imagine o ano todo, June-san. - Riu o apresentador. - Por isso muitos japoneses usam o metrô, que também é caótico. Mas mudando de assunto, você é de origem hebraica, você é religiosa?

- Sim, pratico a religião dos meus ancestrais, mas não com tanto ardor quanto os meus pais. Meu pai é rabino lá em minha terra natal.

- E você é solteira? Ou casada?

- Sou muito nova pra casar. Tenho apenas 19 anos. - Riu. - Mas tenho namorado. - Nessa hora, senti uma certa tristeza.

- Você e ele estão há quanto tempo juntos?

- Cerca de um ano e meio.

- E ele não sente ciúmes, já que você é modelo?

- Não, ele também é modelo.

- Ele veio com você?

- Não pode vir, pois ele está fazendo um trabalho na Europa.

- O que você acha do homem japonês?

- Achei-os inteligentes. Admira-me os de espírito inquebrável e a beleza exótica.

- Hum que bom. Se o seu namorado brigar com você... - Hasegawa era um homem carismático e brincalhão, mas já tinha uma certa idade e sua aparência não era lá aquelas coisas... June entendeu o tom brincalhao e riu.

- Quem sabe... - Disse rindo, sem perder a compostura.

- June você gosta de assados?

- Gosto, não. Sou louca por carne assada.

- Então certamente você vai gostar desse assado de cervo.

- Tomara! - Disse ela com certa empolgação.

_Olhei no relógio, tinha apenas meia-hora para almoçar e me encaminhar para as aulas seguintes. Tive de desligar. Confesso que fiquei um pouco triste ao saber que ela tem um namorado. Certamente muito mais bonito que eu, já que é modelo. Além dele não ser provavelmente algo muito inteligente e de beleza exótica, como um japonês. Queria mesmo matar as aulas, mas tenho de pensar na minha carreira e no esforço que foi para chegar até aqui. E o pior é que tem jogo mais tarde com os rapazes. Se eu não jogar bem, certo que vai ter bronca..._

* * *

_Acabada as aulas, hora do joguinho. Enquanto nos preparávamos no vestiário, sempre tinha a reunião antes do jogo. Antes de qualquer coisa, jogamos futebol._

- Está certo pessoal, hora da reunião. - Pediu Shiryu.

- Todos sabem o que tem de fazer, Shiryu... - Resmungou Ikki.

- Mas esse jogo é mais importante. - Disse Seiya. - É contra o Jabu. - Jabu é mais ou menos um rival do Seiya. Ambos não são muito amigos. E quando disputam algo, levam a sério. Acabaram se tornando o nosso time rival, por esse fato.

- Bom então é óbvio que vamos dar o melhor de nós em campo. - Disse Ikki.

- Por mim eles não passam. - Assegurou Hyoga.

- Viu? Precisa de reunião? - Perguntou Ikki. - Vamos logo que eu quero ganhar.

_Jogavamos 5 contra 5. O time em que jogo como vocês viram é formado por Hyoga, que é o goleiro por ser o mais alto; Ikki fica de defensor por ter mais porte, mas sempre sobe ao ataque quando pode para marcar seus gols através de seus chutes à queima roupa; nas alas Shiryu, que apoia o Ikki, sobe pouco e tem um carrinho certeiro para tirar a bola do adversário; eu jogo mais a frente para servir o Seiya no ataque. Até fazemos uma boa dupla._

Começa a partida. Jabu rola a bola para Nachi, que joga para o Jabú que passa pelo Seiya e chuta no canto esquerdo de Hyoga e este pega a bola com facilidade. Hyoga, passa para Shiryu e lança Ikki que sobe de surpresa e acerta um canhão que Geki nem viu. Gol! Após isso Jabú cochicha com Nachi e Ichi para montar algum tipo de estratégia. Recomeça a partida, Nachi toca para Jabu e esse recua para Ichi que avança, mas para sob o carrinho de Shiryu que lança a bola para Seiya e este chuta, mas Geki dessa vez agarra... O jogo continua, mas Shun parece distante seus passes sob medida para Seiya, falham no meio do caminho, melhor para Ban que aproveitou-se disso e tocava para o criativo Nachi que passava para Jabu e este concluía a maioria dos lances. Poucas vezes devolvia para Nachi. Mas com essa brecha que Shun dava, o time de Jabu viraria o jogo e aumentaria a diferença do jogo com dois gols a mais. Seiya já havia notado, mas não era de reclamar. Como sempre teve espírito de amizade, suspirava e bufava quando Shun estava de costas. Ikki também notara Shun algum tempo depois, enquanto Shiryu acreditara que Jabu e seus comparsas já sabiam de todas as jogadas do seu time. E completamente irritado à ponto de explodir estava Hyoga no gol que a cada mancada de Shun ou chutes do time adversário sentia-se mais perto de sair quebrando tudo. Como o jogo é corrido, sem intervalo e sem juíz, os rapazes nem trocaram de campo. Ikki em uma subida, combinou com Shiryu alguns lançamentos diretos para o Seiya e este quando marcado, tinha o apoio de Ikki, que tocava de curta distancia para Shun, enquanto seu irmão subia mais ao ataque. Até que deu certo, pois reduziram a diferença de gols e ficaram em condições similares ao outro time. Numa cobrança de escanteio, Shiryu encontra Shun no meio da área e toca. Ichi se aproveitando disso, deu um carrinho por trás. Shun caiu e Ichi levanta sorrindo maliciosamente até que Ikki chega encarando-o. Seiya separa os dois, após uma breve discussão, o time de Jabu cede o penalti, já que não havia juiz e Geki mostrando espírito de fair play, confirma que Ichi deu um carrinho intencional em Shun. Aliás, todos do time de Jabu, sabiam, mas não queriam dar o braço a torcer. Ikki com seu tiro potente acerta a trave esquerda e a bola vai para o outro lado das redes, gol. Com a dicussão e a cobrança passou-se os minutos finais da hora alugada e os times encerraram empatados em 7x7.

- Ichi, seu carrinho nos custou uma vitória! - resmungou Jabu. Ichi faz uma cara chateada. - Mas eu não teria feito melhor. - E sorri maliciosamente ao referir-se à queda de Shun.

- Obrigado. Na próxima, ganharemos com certeza, Jabu.

Já no outro vestiário.

- Droga! - Hyoga soqueou a parede. - O que aconteceu lá no campo!?

- Relaxa Hyoga, pelo menos não perdemos. - Pediu Seiya conformado com o empate.

- Relaxar!? O Shun hoje não jogou nada! Onde você está com a cabeça, hein Shun?

- Escuta Hyoga, deixa meu irmão em paz! - Pediu Ikki, se aproximando de Hyoga.

- Calma! - Shiryu interveio. - Todo mundo tem seus dias ruins. Vamos lá... deem um desconto.

- Até eu estou tranquilo. Ganhar é bom, mas empatamos, acontece... - Disse Seiya.

- Mas o Shun, francamente... Errou passes, e ainda por cima não marcou direito. Jogamos com quatro em campo.

- Se não fosse pelo carrinho que levou, não teríamos nem empatado. - Rebateu Ikki. - E você é tão temperamental que abriu a porteira depois do segundo gol deles.

- Ora! Eu fiz o que podia! Me atirei, me esborrachei... - Ei Shun, diga alguma coisa! - Esbravejou Hyoga.

- Sinto muito, não tenho o que dizer. - Disse saindo, cabisbaixo.

- Pôxa Hyoga, pega leve. - Pediu Seiya.

- O Shun não jogou bem, todos sabemos, mas não devia ter reclamado desse jeito. - Shiryu também protestou.

Ikki deixa os amigos e vai atrás de Shun.

- Shun, não ligue pra ele. Tem dias que a gente ganha, e também há dias em que a gente perde. O importante é competir. Espero que esteja tudo bem com você.

- Tudo bem, Ikki. - Disse ainda chateado.

- Olha, seja lá o que for, vai passar. - Ikki colocou as mãos nos ombros do irmão para motivá-lo.

- Obrigado, Ikki. - Disse sorrindo ao irmão.

- Ah, que bom que vocês estão por aí. - Disse Seiya. - Sabe, ando vendo que o clima anda ruim por aqui. Deve ser por causa das provas, trabalhos... Quero convidar vocês pra passarmos um final de semana na praia, hein? O que acham? - O simpático rapaz agora repousava as mãos sobre os ombros dos amigos.

- Por mim está feito. - Disse Ikki.

- Está bem. - Disse Shun.

- Legal! Vou combinar com o Shiryu e com o Hyoga. Depois ligo pra vocês! Até mais!

- Até! - Disseram os irmãos em uníssono.

* * *

_Com muita demora passou-se a semana. Trabalhos, provas, o caos da cidade... Mas pudemos ir ao merecido descanso. Fomos para Katsuura, no distrito de Chiba, uns 100 quilômetros de distância de Tokyo. Seiya conseguiu emprestada a casa de seu tio que é um bom lugar para relaxar. Três quartos e uma sala-cozinha. Chegamos e logo fomos para a praia, tempo para refletir ou tentar colocar as doisas no seu devido lugar não me foi possível. Os rapazes, liderados por Seiya não me deixaram um minuto sequer para os meus devaneios. Ao anoitecer, Shiryu e Seiya foram buscar as bebidas para fazermos uma festinha entre nós. Com alguns petiscos e as bebidas no isopor, regada a um pop rock, deu-se a festinha. Fiquei sentado observando tudo e a todos. Seiya já estava bastante alegre, pulava e cantava as músicas. Shiryu e Ikki, como os mais maduros, conversavam tranquilamente sobre as questões da faculdade, mesmo que atuassem em cursos e universidades distintas. Já o Hyoga, parecia um vigilante em ronda, quando terminava o cooler ele voltava para o isopor. Até que uma hora me viu aqui sentado observando e veio conversar._

- E aí Shun, está gostando de estar aqui?

- Claro. Realmente foi muito bom ter aceitado a ideia do Seiya. Mesmo sendo somente o final de semana já podemos revigorar o ânimo.

- Olha, desculpa pelo dia do futebol...

- Nem se preocupa com isso. Está tudo bem.

- Falando nisso... Shun você tem estado meio aéreo nos últimos tempos.

- É uma coisa meio complicada de dizer... - Disse Shun tentando se desviar.

- Ora, vamos! Você sabe que pode me contar o que se passa, afinal somos amigos.

- Tudo bem. Mas ainda acho que você vai pensar que é loucura. - Hyoga então olhava para Shun a espera do tal motivo que o deixava distante. - Estou gostando de uma garota.

- Até que enfim, hein? - Comemorou Hyoga. - E quem é a moça que está deixando meu amigo fora do ar?

- A Miss Universo.

Hyoga se engasga esperando que fosse alguém mais próxima a eles e começa a rir.

- Tá de brincadeira, né? - Hyoga pergunta sarcasticamente.

- Não. - Shun olha seriamente para o amigo.

- Ah, Shun. - Dizia Hyoga as gargalhadas.

- Eu sabia que você iria achar uma loucura. - Resmungou.

- Shun, com tantas garotas no mundo, ou sendo mais realista, no Japão. Você foi logo se apaixonar pela...

- June Klinger, a Miss Universo... - Disse ironicamente para que Hyoga parasse de rir.

- Tudo bem... tudo bem... - Entendendo o tom de voz do amigo. - Mas sejamos realistas Shun. Você e essa garota se conhecem?

- Não, nunca nos vimos.

- E então como você pode pensar em se apaixonar por uma pessoa que nem sabe da sua existência?

- Aconteceu... Eu não sabia explicar o que se passou quando a vi pela primeira vez na TV. Meu coração acelerou quando a vi.

- Shun... enquanto você está aí paradão pensando nela, ela deve ter às voltas um monte de caras querendo dar em cima dela. Atores de Hollywood, cantores de fama internacional, atletas, milionários...

- E como você acha que eu me sinto? - Perguntou irônicamente. - É como você disse... apaixonado por uma mulher famosa que deve estar cercada de homens mais bonitos, ricos e poderosos do que eu. Mas o pior foi eu acreditar que o meu melhor amigo me daria um apoio, mas estou vendo que só sabe rir dos meus sentimentos.

- Você quer um conselho meu? - Shun olhou para ele esperando o que viria. - Procure uma garota mais próxima a você ou que pelo menos more no Japão. A Miss Universo vai ser raro de encontrar.

- Vi um vídeo do Ohayo Japan, que ela admira a cultura japonesa e vem aos festivais de fevereiro.

- E você acha que com isso ganhará a chance de ser o homem dela? Para ela você só será mais um fã apaixonado por sua beleza... Shun isso só é um sonho bobo de quem se apaixonou pela primeira vez. E o pior de tudo é que é platônico... É melhor pararmos por aqui, senão podemos acabar discutindo feio e os rapazes terão motivo para rir.

- Assim como você fez, não é?

- Chega! Boa noite! Vou dormir. - Pediu Hyoga antes que começassem a brigar de verdade.

- Boa noite... - Disse Shun em resmungo.

Shun também partiu rumo a cama, mas as palavras de Hyoga não o deixavam dormir. Devaneava e rolava sobre a cama tentando dormir. Sem sucesso, levantou e foi a cozinha beber um copo d'água e sentar na frente da casa para ver se pelo menos tentava acalmar seus pensamentos, para então poder encontrar o sono. Ao chegar na frente da casa que provia de um generoso quintal de grama cortada, ele solta um suspiro.

- O que está fazendo de pé Shun? - Perguntou Ikki, deitado sobre uma rede montada entre dois pilares da frente da casa.

- Como você sabe que sou eu?

- Simples. Se fosse Hyoga faria algum barulho, mesmo sem se importar. Seiya seria desastrado o bastante para sair derrubando alguma coisa. Então poderiam ser você e Shiryu que são silenciosos. Se dando ao fato de que o Shiryu gosta de acordar cedo e do suspiro que você acaba de dar, cheguei a essa conclusão...

- Bela dedução...

- Obrigado. Mas afinal por que está de pé?

- Não conseguia dormir e acabei vindo aqui pra fora pra refletir sobre meu futuro.

- Como assim? Pensei que você já estivesse com os seus planos bem concretos sobre sua carreira.

- Não é bem isso... - Shun intimidou-se. - Ah! Falarei besteira e você vai rir de mim.

- Rir de você? Nem sei do que se trata. Você decidiu desabafar com algum dos outros e este riu de você, não é?

- Sim.

- Acho que você poderia me dizer, afinal sou seu irmão mais velho e nunca lhe dei motivos para você duvidar da minha confiança. Me diga, você sabe que eu não irei comentar com ninguém.

- Nem com os nossos pais?

- Está bem. - Disse após pensar no pedido do irmão. - Prometo que nem a eles contarei o que iremos conversar. Não é encrenca, certo?

- E eu tenho cara de encrenqueiro...

- Vamos Shun, solte para fora.

- Tudo bem. - Respirou fundo. - Sinto que estou apaixonado pela Miss Universo. - Shun fez uma cara triste esperando que Ikki caísse na risada, feito Hyoga, o que não aconteceu. Ikki ficou olhando para o irmão seriamente.

- Cadê a graça? - Perguntou Ikki seriamente.

- Hyoga riu disso.

- Ah, então foi o Hyoga... - Após uma pausa continuou. - Sinceramente não tenho motivos para rir de um homem apaixonado, ainda mais se tratando do meu irmão.

- Ikki... - Shun não esperava tal reação de Ikki.

- Hyoga é um idiota. - Diz Ikki rispidamente. - Não permita que ele ou ninguém ria dos seus sentimentos e sonhos, ouviu?

- Sim.

- E se você gosta da Miss Universo, te apoio porque é uma mulher linda. Havia notado, alguma coisa no dia do concurso, mas não pensava que se tornaria um sentimento intenso. Se você tem um sonho, lute por ele. Não digo agora, mas sei que num futuro próximo as suas chances aumentarão porque meu irmão há de ser um jornalista famoso.

- Obrigado Ikki, eu nem sei... - Shun deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto enquanto é amparado pelo irmão que nota sua emoção.

- Eu acredito em você porque é determinado, elegante e acima de qualquer coisa: tem um coração bondoso. Pessoas assim costumam ter uma vida em que os sonhos se realizam. Sei de onde você saiu e acredito que chegará aonde quer. Não perca a fé e seus sonhos que você chegará lá. Torço por você. - Ikki dessa vez recebeu um sorriso emocionado do irmão. - E o que pretende para chegar até ela?

- Bem... - Disse Shun se recompondo e secando as lágrimas. - Primeiro é arranjar um emprego por aqui e em média de uns dois anos ver o que o mercado internacional oferece.

- Se houver de qualquer parte do mundo, para onde irá?

- Europa e Estados Unidos dão a melhor visibilidade. Mas se for pra África ficarei mais perto dela, já que provavelmente ela andará participando de atos caridosos pelo continente, mesmo após o reinado.

- Você pensa alto, hein maninho? E os três de certa forma levam até ela.

- Como assim?

- Estados Unidos, pois se você não sabe a vencedora ganha por um ano a estadia em um apartamento luxuoso da organização patrocinadora do evento.

- É verdade.

- Europa será boa porque você ali pode ir para qualquer lugar sem muito esforço e ficam ali as principais sedes das agências de jornalismo. E a África, você já frisou, nem preciso falar. - Disse o mais velho, que se entusiasmou com os possíveis raciocínios do caçula.


End file.
